Welcome back
by JinxyPinxy
Summary: When someone from Evans past comes back to South Park Colorado, will things ever be the same or will the new kids shake things up a bit in this already dysfunctional town? This is an OC/Evan curly goth  story.
1. Chapter 1

The Goth kids of South Park, Colorado were doing the same thing that they did everyday: Smoke, listen to Goth music, and talk about how horrible life was. Dylan, the one with the red and black hair, walk talking about what happened between him and his father the night before, when out of the blue a group of strange kids walked past them looking as weird as they did; kind of. There were three people in total: two guys and one girl. They were wearing old skool punk gear: leather jackets with pins and random zippers everywhere, plaid pants that were stitched up and hand some holes in them, also they had raggedy combat boots that were barely laced together. The shirts they wore were either black or white with band logos on them. The groups hair consisted of many different colors: A black and green Mohawk for the taller boy, the shorter boy had radioactive spiked up hair and the girl had dark blue pigtails that hung loosely over her shoulders. The girl wore a red plaid skirt with the same leather looking jacket and black tights.

The tallest of the three was talking about how ridiculous the rapture was and knocked down a trash can in anger. The Goth kids looked at each other in confusion, "Who the hell were they?" Henrietta asked her fellow Goths. They all shrugged their shoulders meaning that they had no answer, "never seen them before…" Georgie replied simply. They continued their usual routine and just made the new kids as a weird phenomenon. After about ten minutes or so they saw Eric Cartman punched by the tallest punk, Eric looked very frightened by the older boy. The Goth kids got a front seat view of the scene.

The taller boy grabbed Cartman's collar as his glare intensified, "you think I didn't hear what you said about my brother Max or about my family?" His face was pure red with rage. Evan, the curly Goth looked towards the other punks and saw that the other boy was just as mad while the girl seemed uneasy. Then something clicked in his mind, like he had seen the girl before; she almost looked like someone from his past. That couldn't be possible tough; Izzy wasn't the type to hang out with people, or become a punk stereotype.

Cartman looked terrified as the tall punk was about to punch the fat boy again. Before he could a teacher rushed by and grabbed the older boy by the ear, "so, you guys are the new students?" The female teacher looked back and forth between the students with a snarl on her face. "Great…More degenerates in my school…" She said before dragging him off to the principal's office. Max and the girl walked to the outside benches near the soccer field still in the Goths view, and if they talked loud enough they could've heard each other perfectly.

"This is bullshit! Now they're gonna call Diana and Alex will probably be suspended because of that fatass!" The boy presumed as max said to his fellow punk. The girl looked off to the side in and and sadness, "he said he would be different at this school…he promised…" The Goths looked on in interest of the new kids who had made their introduction to the school very loud. Max caught the groups gaze and walked over to them still very angry. "What the fuck you mooks lookin' at!" Dylan tilted his head in confusion and glared at him, "what the hell is a mook?" He asked the boy as the girl came from behind and grabbed his arm. "C'mon Max, let's just go back to the bench…" Max looked at her gritted his teeth, "fine Izzy…" With that the boy went back to their newly claimed spot as the he brought out spray paint and sprayed an anarchy sign on the bench.

"I'm sorry for my brother's behavior…" She looked them over and when her eyes fell upon Evan her face turned red and walked back to Max quickly pushing him over for the graffiti. "I still don't know what a mook is…" Dylan said talking another cigarette out of the box and lighting it. Evan's expression turned from indifference to shock as he dropped his cigarette, stood up, and walked away leaving the others behind.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why did he leave?" Georgie asked after Evan was no longer seen. "Something is fishy about the new kids…I say we go find out what." Henrietta said and the other two agreed after taking another drag. After school Max and Izzy were waiting outside the office for Alex to walk home with them. "Hey I'm going to go take a piss I'll be right back…" Max walked off leaving Izzy by herself, Izzy sighed and sat down on a nearby bench as she waited impatiently. She just wanted to go home and leave the day behind, for their first day it went as well as it could have gone. The boys always got into some sort of trouble or fight with some other kids and that's why they had to move all of the time. Even at this school they did the same thing and it wouldn't end well; it never it.

Around the corner Evan stood peeking at the lonely girl. He squint his eyes to try to concentrate on how similar the girl he remembered and the girl sitting there was. It was unmistakable that they were very close to looking the same and had the same name, his initial shock of finding out her name made him leave his close-knit group to go and think now he just wanted to confront her. Even walked over to her while she wasn't looking and taking a chance at the truth he took a drag from his cigarette. "So…you've changed a lot since the last time I saw you," Izzy jumped at the sound of his voice then turned around to face the tall Goth she had once known. In a nervous tick she bit her lip, "I've b-been through a lot, you could say…" The girl stuttered trying not to look him directly in the eyes. The air was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife.

Evan took another drag and looked off to the side hiding the fact that he was more shocked now that they were talking to each other after so long. "I could tell; who are those tools? I know that they aren't actually your family." Evan always remembered Izzy being the girl who preferred to be alone. It wasn't like people didn't like her, they didn't mind her one way or the other but when asked to hang out with someone she always said no. This girl wanted to be alone all of the time it seemed; well, not anymore obviously. "They might as well be, I met them a year ago and they were put in the same home as me, it's not that exciting of a story but we always looked out for each other since then. I don't even really remember how it happened though…" Evan took the cigarette out of his mouth and stomped on it, "you mean how I tried t-"

All of a sudden Alex stepped out of the principal's office grumbling about how much of a bitch she was. When he saw Evan talking to his 'baby sister' his instincts told him to defend immediately. "Hey Izzy! Who are you talking to?" Izzy and Evan looked to Alex and the girl's hand turned into a fist. Evan noticed the guys expression change right as he saw him, "I'll talk to you tomorrow or something…later, Z-girl." With that he walked away. After hearing her stupid old nickname made Izzy bite her lip even harder. Once Alex was beside her he looked from the boy walking away back to her. "Who was that? Why did he call you Z-girl? And where is Max?" Alex looked around to find their brother missing from the scene. Izzy sighed, "That was just a random guy, I don't know why he called me that, and Max had to go use the bathroom; now I'm going to go home." Alex looked at her strangely as the girl walked off.

Alex jumped out of his skin as Max came up from behind him and scared him. Alex turned around and punched him in the head for doing that to him again. The other brother looked to find Izzy not there with Alex, "where's Izzy, man?" Max asked his older brother rubbing the place where he was hit. "I'm not sure but it has something to do with some Goth-ish guy." Max's eyes widened at the mention of the poor description. "I bitched out a group of Goth kids gawking at us earlier today after you were put in lockdown." Alex put his hands in his pockets and glared at the floor," let's go see what they know…tomorrow." Max nodded and they headed off home to hopefully find Izzy there too.

Once home the two boys went downstairs to find Izzy sitting on the couch and watching T.V. "Hey Izzy, Alex told me you were talking to some Goth kid today, what's up with that?" Max asked her as they sat down but she only looked to him with an indifferent face. "Yeah, so what? Is there a rule saying I can't?" Her words had almost no emotion to them. Alex shook his head, "no, I just don't like him Izzy." The girl rolled her eyes at his ignorance, "you don't even know him," She said to him. Max took the remote from the girl and turned off the Television and poured the fuel for an argument to erupt. "Those kids looked at us like we were some kind of plague, they're judgmental just like any other school before this one, and how can you say we don't know how they think!" Alex nodded his head, "plus, even if he was nice to you it only meant that he just wants to get into your-" Izzy stood up biting her lip, "you wouldn't know anything about him! I know he's not like that so how dare you say otherwise!" She snapped at them with fury in her eyes. Evan wasn't another dumbass player like other guys were. "How would you know? You've only met this guy today!" Max snapped back standing up as well. The time was now 10:30 PM. Their adoptive parents went to a neighbor's house for dinner and left the children to feed themselves, but no food was to be had since they were too busy arguing.

"That's not true! I went here before that's why I begged you guys to behave yourselves this time!" Alex and Max looked at each other in shock at the new information they had come across. Max's expression turned dark, "I'm going out…" Was all he said before going upstairs and leaving the house. "Why didn't you tell us?" His voice was dark, and his face showed betrayal. "Why does it matter if I went to this school before?" Izzy yelled at Alex, "I'm just wondering why you didn't tell us: No secrets, remember?" Alex yelled back. They had made a pact between the three of them when they found out how special they were to each other. "I thought you meant if only the secret included any of us and it was bad!" Izzy threw her arms in the air in a fit of anger. "When that guy was talking to you, you looked pretty torn up! I'm pretty sure that's bad!" Izzy looked down in shame at the way Alex was looking down at her. "I hated the way he was looking at you, like you had done something wrong…So that's why I'm going to kick his ass" Alex turned his voice down and put a hand on her shoulder. Izzy bit down on her lip, "I know that we have to protect each other but I need to handle this on my own." Izzy said before walking upstairs and exiting the house to get some fresh air.


End file.
